KageMeke
by PekoponianDani
Summary: Oneshot KagegexMekeke. Very explict, none of that simple kiss and "I love you" bullshit. Rated M for a REASON. Don't like, don't read. Lemon, I suppose... KagegexMekeke. Not much else I can say XD


Admit it peeps.

You love me.

Which is why, as apologies for my lacking in writing with the Shurara Corps Pairings...

I bring you _THIS._

_KAGEGEXMEKEKE._

_LONG ONESHOT._

_Very explict btw XD_

Anyways, this was originally a gift for my good friend lovey DOMI. Then, Lini demanded I post whatever I write, so with Domi's permission, I am posting this.

KagegexMekeke, requested by Dominique. XD; ... Enjoy~

* * *

Mekeke threw another smock out of his closet, his face a little red from being in the hot, closed-in closet for such a long time searching for something lost, a small dabble of sweat slipping down his cheek before he stumbled out of the closet and took a deep breath of fresh, cool air, looking around fretfully.

He jumped onto his bed and bounced once before leaning over one end and kneeling on it, reaching down and yanking the sheets up, looking underneath and finding a grand total of ten dust bunnies.

He sat on his bed and crossed his legs, leaning his hands on his knees and letting his single golden eye dart around, panting a bit, trying to get his heart to calm. "Where can it be?" he muttered, standing on his bed and bouncing lightly from agitation.

"Putata!" he called and hopped off his bed, making his way to his door and pulling it open, seeing his partner stick his head out his own door and blink, smiling enthusiastically at him.

"Here I am, beck and holler, looking for something, oh dear caller?"

"Quit the rhyming, have you seen my puppet?" Mekeke asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, wiping a little drip of sweat out of his eye. Putata blinked and looked thoughtful before nodding down the hall.

"Kagege said he'd bring it down, fix it up and lift your frown. Said you busted it up a good one, brought it to his dungeon and--"

"Thanks," Mekeke cut him off, offering a little smile and getting an understanding one in return before turning and jogging down the hall towards the stairwell. _Why would Kagege tell Putata that?_ he wondered as he hopped down the stairs two at a time, at least a bit happy to have found where his puppet was. _ I didn't bust it..._

He slowed when he reached the basement stairs and took them one at a time, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back, yawning. He had stayed up all night looking for it, and all day apparently. He'd been resorted to looking back into his own room when Shurara told him to stop making such racket out in the halls and such...

"I wasn't being loud," he mumbled, but put his hand on the dungeon door and pushed it open with a bit of effort, stumbling in and catching his balance after pin wheeling his arms and standing straight again with a sigh. "Kagege?" he called, walking in and glancing around. The chair with the metal restraints, the guillotine, the cement blocks... Everything was normal.

And that meant no puppet.

Or Kagege, apparently.

"Kagege!" he called again. "Putata said you had my puppet. Do you--"

He heard a low snickering behind him and blinked, turning around, ready to say something before something black lurched towards him, clapping a hand over his mouth. His eye widened in surprise and he stumbled back before he saw the door sliding shut behind the black form.

In fact...

His eye widened even more when he saw the shadow was his own, a light teal aura glowing dimly around it, its glowing golden eye alight, his upturned evil smile making shivers race competitively up and down Mekeke's spine.

He jerked back and opened his mouth, ready to cry for Kagege, until a more-familiar black hand reached around him and grabbed the front of his smock, tugging him back and pulling him towards the back of the room.

Panic-stricken, Mekeke felt stunned and couldn't move for a minute before starting to thrash around.

"Kagege!? What's--"

A low "hmph" escaped his attacker and a hand covered his mouth suddenly, making his eye widen in surprise. He saw his shadow following with slow, silent steps, the smile there still scaring him a bit.

Not enough to make him wonder, quite frantically, what was happening.

"Mekeke, calm down," he finally heard Kagege's voice, and relaxed almost automatically at the sound. He was still a bit confused though and reached up, pulling Kagege's hand away from his mouth without resistance.

"Kagege, what are you doing?" he asked, unable to mask his slight fear and more obvious shock.

"Just stay calm alright...? You need to trust me..."

Mekeke _did_ trust Kagege; with his life. His superior wouldn't really abuse that trust, so he let himself be pulled back from the now-shut door, confused and a little dazed.

"But..."

"No buts," Kagege interrupted, sounding a bit breathless.

"I can walk myself," Mekeke murmured, a little worried about why Kagege was practically carrying him.

"No, no," Kagege said. "We're... here." He heard a low _snap_ and the room in front of him was illuminated, his shadow growing and its smile widening. He squinted a bit and blinked a few times, turning a bit.

"Kagege--"

"Stop," Kagege muttered and caught his wrist, pinning it behind his back. Mekeke winced and started to complain, quite shocked that Kagege would hurt him, _knowingly, _because you can't twist something like that without knowing it would hurt, before he saw shadows weaving their way into the light, rising onto Kagege's 3D plain and wrapping around his wrists, holding them tightly before working around his ankles and suddenly lifting him off the ground. They held his wrists away, though he managed to pull them a little close to himself, bending his knees in a vain attempt to keep them close, feeling the pull of the shadows trying, though not working too hard, to pull him into a crucification position.

"Kagege!" he cried, squirming in vain to pull his arms free, still unable to see his superior behind him. The shadows on his wrists crept up his hands before covering them, stopping him from weaving any threads that might have saved him. Now he was scared.

"Kagege, what are you--!"

A shadow wrapped around his mouth and he jerked, startled, before trying to cry out from behind it, writhing in the shadows' grasps. Another rolled over his eye, stopping his vision and making him blind in both eyes, giving him a jolt of panic before trying to work his jaw and speak again.

"Mekeke, I..."

He could hear Kagege in front of him and tried to cry out for him, feeling confused. _What's going on!?_ He hadn't the slightest clue.

"If you promise not to scream, or call for help, I can take off the gag Mekeke."

Mekeke stiffened a bit and nodded slowly, feeling a little worried. If his superior was scared of him screaming... oh Keron, what was going on?

He felt the shadows slip away from his lips slowly and he opened his mouth to cry out to his superior before the gag was replaced.

Although, this gag was warm, and it had an odd fit to his lips. It--

The shadow by his eye slipped away and it widened in shock when he saw Kagege's face near his own, their lips met in a small kiss.

He started thrashing frantically, shock tightening his chest. Kagege pulled away and vanished from his sight, his breath coming in short little gasps of surprise.

"Kagege!" he cried, still shocked. "Wh-what... was..."

"I... Mekeke, you have to... listen, alright?"

Mekeke's face was a bright shade of red and he saw Kagege appear in his vision again, looking a little... fretful.

"I've... had weird thoughts lately. About... about some of the members. But... I don't know, I've been thinking about you a lot... Mekeke..."

Now Mekeke was all-out blushing, still looking stunned.

"I... think... Mekeke... Whenever I see you with Putata, you're both so close. Like.... brothers... but I feel weird. I guess... jealous... of his close relationship.... with you."

Mekeke bit his lip, hard, not sure about where this was headed, though having a vague idea...

"And he... it annoys me, how he never treats you... better than everyone else. Because... because you... deserve more... you're just... you're too nice Mekeke... but that's not bad..."

"Kagege..."

"Please, Mekeke, I... let me finish..." Mekeke nodded numbly. "Mekeke... I want to... I want to treat you like that... better... I want to... to give you things, and make you happy, and see you... see you smile... like you do around Putata, with his jokes, but... with..... with me..." Kagege was staring at the ground, blushing, and Mekeke's own face was a dark shade of red.

"I... Mekeke... I really... care about you... so much..."

"Kagege..." Mekeke couldn't find anything to say, just stared down almost in numb shock. Was Kagege admitting a kind of... love?...

"You..." He couldn't find the words to explain. What...?

The shadows slipped away from his wrists and ankles, letting him fall back onto the ground. He landed on his feet lightly, still not sure how to proceed. His superior... it wasn't really the fact that he liked him, or that he had admit it... but the fact that his superior was... maybe...

_Homosexual?_

The consideration that his own sexual orientation could be anything but the norm had never crossed this puppeteer's mind. Or that any of his teammates were, either, for that matter, but...

"Mekeke...?"

He looked up and saw Kagege looking at him, a little uneasily. "You... won't report... this... will you?... Shurara, he would... might..."

"I... I don't know," Mekeke said, still too confused to decide on any actions. "I don't know what to do, Kagege..."

Kagege watched Mekeke, who refused to meet his gaze, with indecision. How could he convince the other not to report this? He couldn't let this become so publicly known, that was sure. But...

He stepped forward and took Mekeke's shoulders, making him look up, startled, as Kagege pulled him close quickly and leaned down, pressing his lips against Mekeke's again. Mekeke was startled again, unable to do anything but stare at Kagege in numb shock once more. Hearing his superior admit feelings was weird, but having him show it in such a way... and twice, for that matter...

He finally put his hands on Kagege's chest and tried to pull away, shutting his eye tightly. He could hardly breathe, and he only just realized how long the kiss must have gone on. Kagege pulled his lips away lightly, looking down at the panting, disoriented-looking subordinate. He himself was hardly out of breath, but Mekeke's confusion was probably making it hard to think, or breath, or do anything normally.

Kagege wrapped his arm slowly around Mekeke's neck, using his other hand to lift Mekeke's chin lightly, looking down at his uncertain golden eye.

"Do you trust me, Mekeke?" Kagege asked softly, leaning towards his face; the other's scent was practically intoxicating to him, and he'd always considered lines like that to be cliché, but it was true right then. Everything about Mekeke allured Kagege's senses, made him a disoriented, hormone-driven heap. He had never thought himself to be gay, but his feelings for Mekeke were anything but ignorable.

"I... I do, Kagege, but..."

He couldn't get farther until Kagege pressed his lips gently to the puppeteer's, careful this time not too make it too deep beyond breathing abilities.

Mekeke felt his face heat up again, his mind finally being able to clear. It was wrong, wasn't it? That Kagege liked him, and kept kissing him, and was practically abusing him, and his own strength over the puppeteer, and wasn't it practically rape and shouldn't he be fighting and trying to get help and telling Shurara and running and–

and wasn't Kagege being gentle, and careful, and not hurting him, and not really holding him against his will, and didn't he look sincere, and sound sincere, and was actually letting himself look at least a little weak around Mekeke, and admitting a weakness, and... and wasn't it...

Wasn't it kind of nice? Kagege's lips against his own, they were warm and they kind of tasted nice... and he smelt nice... and his hands on... on his shoulders...

Mekeke shut his eye, leaning towards Kagege a bit, letting his own lips return the kiss.

Kagege was a little shocked when Mekeke returned the kiss, and it made his heart give a hard _thrump_. He let his hands circle around Mekeke's shoulders, hugging him closer and leaning down towards him, deepening the kiss a bit. He heard a muffled word from Mekeke's lips but couldn't make it out, in too deep to even think about pulling away.

Mekeke's face turned a brighter shade of red, still unable to command his body to either push Kagege away or hug him. He was too confused, and maybe his body wasn't letting him make a decision until he was sure of what he wanted.

Kagege pushed Mekeke back a step, wrapping his arms around the puppeteer's neck and gripping his shoulders tightly, feeling his heart start to race again. He could feel Mekeke's shallow breaths mingled in his own, pulling away just long enough to inhale sharply, feeling Mekeke trying to steal his air at the same time before kissing him again, passionately.

Mekeke's fingers twitched and lifted slowly, trembling a bit with indecision. He couldn't think clearly with Kagege kissing him so deeply, his mind was a muddled mess of confusion.

He didn't realize it until it happened that he had wound his hands into Kagege's scarf, gripping it tightly and pulling Kagege closer, deepening the kiss of his own accord. He startled himself a bit with the motion, but didn't take it back. The kiss was nice, but with their breath closer and the nearness of Kagege's face... it was almost reassuring that it wasn't the wrong thing to do.

Kagege swallowed thickly and pressed his own lips back against Mekeke's, unable to resist the marionette master's lips. They were practically intoxicating...

Kagege had a sudden flash of him and Mekeke in a bar someplace, alone in the dim lighting, and Mekeke grabbing his scarf and pulling him close, murmuring seductive little words and making Kagege–

He flared a bright shade of red, his grip shivering on Mekeke's shoulders. The puppeteer felt the change of passion and pulled away slowly, feeling a little dazed and breathless. "Kagege," he murmured, panting lightly, before looking up at the other with a hazy, disoriented golden eye.

The shadow manipulator returned the gaze, feeling almost lost in the honey-colour of the other's eye. "Mekeke... I..."

Mekeke bit his lip, his flushed face making Kagege feel a little bad. Mekeke was younger than him, not to mention his subordinate; was he taking control of the others weakness?

"I... I'm sorry," he breathed, pulling his tight grip off of Mekeke's arms and unfurling them from his shoulders, touching his hot cheek softly. "I shouldn't have..."

"No," Mekeke said softly, untangling his own hand from the scarf and putting his hand over Kagege's hand. "I... I'm confused... a little... but I... it felt... nice... Kagege..."

Kagege felt happy to hear Mekeke say this; happier than the first kiss he'd put on Mekeke's lips even. It was almost like an approval.

"It... it just went... fast," Mekeke said quietly, and Kagege felt a bit torn; he'd pushed too hard, and it might cost him losing Mekeke forever. He knew he was being over dramatic but the thought made him hurt, deeply.

"I'm sorry..." He slid his hand down Mekeke's cheek softly, and Mekeke lowered his head, looking at the ground. "Mekeke, I... I shouldn't have pushed you..."

"But, Kagege, I... I don't know... what I feel..." Mekeke couldn't decipher the attraction from the confusion, the revulsion from the disorientation.

But he knew one thing; he felt this alluring tug, making his fingers twitch over Kagege's hand and in his scarf, making him feel like he wanted to pull Kagege close and kiss him again, just as deeply. It burned his hands to be touching Kagege and not kissing him, and he wondered if that was bad. Did he like it... or did he just...

He couldn't think of anything beyond that point. He had to admit it; he liked kissing Kagege... but was that right? Could it be right...?

"Mekeke..." Kagege turned Mekeke's head up a bit and the golden eye trained on him, looking deep in thought and still confused. "Forgive me..." He leaned forward again and kissed Mekeke briefly, his lips lingering on the other's before pulling away, taking a step back.

A sharp tug at his scarf nearly made him fall on Mekeke, instead making him take the step back and abruptly be taken by Mekeke's lips on his own, kissing him back. He was startled as Mekeke wrung his hands in his scarf, pulling his head down and deepening the kiss again. It parted for a moment, Mekeke's low breath on Kagege's own, before he murmured, "only if you don't stop..."

"M-Mekeke..."

He was cut off when Mekeke pulled him closer again, kissing him once more. He hesitated but didn't hold back after the brief pause, wrapping his arms around Mekeke's waist and pulling the other's body up towards his own, leaning down and deepening the kiss, licking Mekeke's lips tentatively.

Mekeke sighed shakily and parted his lips, deepening the kiss even as he felt Kagege's tongue slip into his mouth, tracing over his small fangs. It sent a shiver up his spine and he pulled Kagege closer with the scarf, deepening the kiss even more.

Kagege pulled Mekeke higher, making him stand on his tip-toes, managing to deepen the kiss once again. Any harder and it might hurt, but they didn't realize. They were too lost in the blissful passion, Mekeke still feeling that twinge of uncertainty and Kagege still trying to hold himself back from Mekeke's lithe form. It was burning his hands to be around Mekeke's waist, itching to hug him closer and explore his body, see below the smock that hid him from everybody...

He felt his way around Mekeke's mouth with his tongue, feeling the slight twitch of Mekeke's hands in his scarf before he felt the other's grip tighten. He couldn't explain the swell in his chest as Mekeke's tongue played with his own, feeling their saliva intermingling and feeling a little odd at that, not sure what to feel, before he finally pulled back, breathing hard, a small line saliva connecting the pair of close lips.

"Kagege..." Mekeke couldn't think of anything else to say, leaning forward a bit and brushing his lips against Kageges', wiping the spit unconsciously from their lips and pulling back a bit, breathing hard. _How long have we been here?_ he wondered, heart still beating hard in the embrace that Kagege had him in, arms tight around his waist, his own wrapped around Kagege's neck.

"Tell me to stop," Kagege murmured, his lips skimming across Mekeke's own, and the puppeteer felt even more confused. It cleared when he felt a stiffness near his stomach, just below where Kagege was holding him tightly.

"Why?" Mekeke asked softly, feeling confused now; wasn't that what Kagege wanted? But now he was confused as to _why_ Kagege... had...

"I... If you don't tell me... to stop, now... I don't know... how far I'll go..." Kagege looked away, face flushed, looking a little ashamed. "I... I don't want to hurt you, Mekeke... I don't want to... use you..." He shook his head, still refusing to meet the confused puppeteer's somewhat hurt, curious gaze. "I... I feel like I'm... taking advantage of you..."

"You think I would kiss you just because you're my superior?" Mekeke asked slowly, his own flushed face burning across his cheeks; he was dazed a bit from their kiss, but he understood that well enough. He glared at Kagege a bit. "Kagege, I... I would have gone to Shurara..." The shadow-user's chest tightened and their leader's name. Mekeke finished quickly, "but I won't... I.. I don't want to. I wouldn't do this, just because you're higher ranking than me, Kagege... I..." He blushed now. He what?

"What?" Kagege murmured, almost reading his mind, and turned his intimidating gaze to Mekeke now, leaning over him a bit. "Say it," he said huskily, his face right near Mekeke's. "Or tell me you need time to think... I need you to tell me, Mekeke... Please..."

Mekeke stared back at Kagege, golden eye unwavering as he thought deeply, carefully, trying to decide the right thing to do. He... _cared _about Kagege. Of course. But did he care for him so much... Maybe, to call it love?

The realization was odd.

Did he... _love_ Kagege? ...

Or was the kiss only a phase? Like lots of people go through, a test; then he was using Kagege. He winced inside on the thought. No, he wasn't using Kagege. He liked Kagege, liked _kissing_ Kagege...

He liked everything about Kagege.

"I don't need time," Mekeke murmured, and Kagege felt a small drip of sweat slide down the back of his head, anxiety twisting his stomach into unnatural shapes and hormones making him embarrassingly hard between the legs. Oh, why couldn't he control himself?

"I'm... I'm okay with this," Mekeke whispered, leaning up a bit and leaning his forehead on Kagege's, shutting his eye. They stayed like that for a long minute, Kagege's heart racing with Mekeke's nearness, Mekeke's mind racing with his next words. The ones that would decide everything.

_Do I want it.._

_Do I want to go back to my room? ..._

_Think..._

_Maybe regret-?_

_Not taking the chance..._

_Take the chance?_

_Maybe later..._

_Maybe regret-?_

_Taking the chance..._

_It's so confusing... what do I want? Kagege... I know... but do I want him... so badly......._

He opened his eye a bit and saw Kagege watching him, being patient, not pressing him, willing to let him walk out of here and think, risking having the puppeteer tell Shurara what had happened, hoping he wouldn't but not willing to do anything about it, caring too badly about Mekeke to--

Mekeke's heart fluttered. That's what; Kagege cared about him. _Him._ He cared about him so much, so as to not hurt him, or do anything to make Mekeke sad. He was apologizing the whole time, begging him, humiliating himself just in the hopes that Mekeke might keep it a secret;

and, maybe, return his feelings...

"I... _want_ this..."

"Oh... Mekeke..." Kagege felt his heart start to race, his breath catching for a second in his throat before he started panting a bit again, still breathless from the kiss that had ended, surprisingly, just moments ago.

"Y-you're willing.... to..."

"Yes," Mekeke whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around Kagege's neck, leaning up and kissing him a bit, breathlessly. "I'm... more than willing... Kagege, I am..."

_Thank you,_ Kagege thought, though he felt if he spoke it allowed it might make him feel like Mekeke was doing him a favour, instead of... maybe... returning his feelings.

The feelings that made him feel like his heart might explode when their hands brushed in the halls while walking by one another.

The feelings that made him feel the worth of his working when he made supper for the whole damn platoon when Mekeke's face flushed happily after the first taste and he went for seconds after his last.

The feelings that made him feel like a fool when he was defeated in training, even if on purpose, when Mekeke was watching.

The feelings that made him feel like beating the hell out of Putata for not seeing how much better he should treat Mekeke, instead of just taking him for granted.

The feelings that made him want to ask Mekeke if he needed help mending his puppet after a battle, just for the sake of being near him, and making him happy.

The feelings that made him want to make sure Mekeke was always totally, non-conditionally happy, even if the lack of conditions for the puppeteer meant conditions for Kagege; he wouldn't mind, wouldn't care, just as long as Mekeke was happy.

The feelings that made him feel like he would scream if he couldn't tell Mekeke the words he so direly wished that he could come out with and admit to Mekeke.

The feelings... that Mekeke appeared to be returning with the husky breathing coming from his parted lips, the ones Kagege had just recently stole in yet another deep kiss, pressing him back against the wall, pinning him there painlessly, feeling his crotch burning with an uneasy need to have the puppeteer right then, claiming him as his own, a.... a mate.

The word made Kagege blush and he pulled away from the passionate kiss, both breathing hard, their faces flushed and their bodies pressed close together.

"I want... to tell you," Kagege panted, and Mekeke turned his fuzzy, bright golden eye up to Kagege, making his heart stop for a moment before kicking it into overdrive. "Mekeke, I... I love you..."

Mekeke felt the smallest of pangs with the word and quickly pulled Kagege closer, kissing him again. The shadow-manipulator didn't notice the lack of feelings returned, simply falling into the pattern of their kiss as usual.

"How far?" Mekeke breathed, their lips still touching lightly, breathing sharply as long as he could.

"Whenever you want to stop," Kagege panted, his grip on Mekeke's waist tightening. "Tell me when..."

"Alright," Mekeke breathed, and Kagege captured his lips in another kiss, unable to help himself from the puppeteer's innocent face. It was near-maddening.

Kagege let his hand slide down Mekeke's smock, feeling little shivers race through the puppeteer's body when he skimmed ticklish spots, his hand hovering over the hem of the material before pulling it up lightly, touching Mekeke's bare hip and making him gasp lightly into the kiss. Kagege hesitated, waiting for some sign to stop, and when none came, he let his hand trail up slowly, tracing the bone and getting a shaky sigh from Mekeke's lips into his own.

He was careful, returning the kiss even as he concentrated on the placing of his hand, trailing a finger up Mekeke's side and feeling the small fangs that Mekeke had bit into his lip gently with, his lips twitching a bit in a smile, feeling Mekeke's skin twitching under his hand for yet more ticklish spots. It was kind of amusing, and... arousing. Oddly enough.

He trailed a hand up Mekeke's chest, gripping his shoulder tightly once before moving his hand along to his neck, rubbing it lightly and making Mekeke sigh shakily, trembling slightly in Kagege's grip. When still no retaliation came, Kagege let his other hand move up below the smock, the material now hanging down his arms, piling a bit at his elbows, revealing the white stomach and teal skin below. Mekeke blushed a bit at the nakedness, shivering a bit at the cool air in Kagege's chamber.

"K-Kagege..."

He hesitated, pulling away slightly and looking down at Mekeke's muddled gold eye, his breathless pants for air making his chest rise and fall just below Kagege's hands, which were hovering an inch above the skin, fingers twitching uncertainly, waiting for the other to tell him to either back off or...

"S... stop tickling me," Mekeke murmured, once he caught his breath. Kagege smiled weakly, unable to hide his relief that the other hadn't told him to stop. He let his hands rest on Mekeke's chest, kissing him lightly.

"Alright," he mumbled against his lips, pressing them against Mekekes' again. The puppeteer said nothing, returning the kiss and letting Kagege's hands wander slowly.

Kagege let his hands trail behind Mekeke's ribs to his back, tracing his shoulder blades and feeling the skin twitch, the smallest of giggles escaping his lips. Kagege smiled but didn't persist, making sure to follow every little request Mekeke made. He let his hands trail lower, to his hips once more, and slipped around his waist, tracing his lower back where his tail used to be. Kagege found himself imagining Mekeke with his tail, and found it amusingly adorable.

He leaned down and nipped at Mekeke's neck gently, giving them both a chance to catch their breath. Mekeke's caught with the first nibble, escaping between his fangs when he exhaled slowly. Kagege let his hands hesitate around the post-tail area before slipping forward again, just at the bottom of the hips, just before the area between his legs...

He licked Mekeke's neck again, breathing on it softly and making Mekeke gasp lightly, shivering. Kagege took the small distraction, however temporary, and slipped a hand between Mekeke's legs, waiting for some sort of restriction to be vocalized, or a complaint or startled cry.

Nothing came, aside from a startled gasp mixed with a moan that jolted them both, Mekeke in surprise and Kagege in surprise, although pleased with the result of his groping.

Mekeke bit his trembling lower lip, unable to stop his nervousness. How far would Kagege go? He was taking it slow, yes, very slow, and Mekeke was slowly getting used to the cool air, more used to Kagege's warmer hands tracing his body, actually enjoying that to a high degree.

He felt Kagege's hand rubbing between his legs softly and another soft moan escaped his lips, his hands trembling in Kagege's scarf. He was breathless, feeling his own member getting hard from the resigned attention it was getting, his face flushing brightly once Kagege hesitated over the slit that hid his genitals, the pouch that all Keronjin males had that protected them. The hesitation was short-lived before he slipped a finger inside, making Mekeke gasp sharply and shut his eyes tightly, burying his face into Kagege's scarf and biting the material, unable to stop another moan from escaping, his face raging several dozen shades of red. Kagege bit his lip, not sure if he should continue. He was hesitant to push Mekeke any further; he was worried that if he did, they might go _too_ far... and he didn't want to hurt Mekeke.

No, that's the last thing that he wanted.

"Kagege," Mekeke panted around his scarf, his breath hot on the material, burning Kagege's already-hot neck. The hard breaths coming from Mekeke's lips were a painful turn on for Kagege.

"M-Mekeke," he breathed, nuzzling the teal Keronjin's neck. "Do you... want me to stop?"

"No," Mekeke replied softly, his breath hardly a breeze. Kagege was a little worried, feeling Mekeke's arms tighten around his neck.

"I... I don't want to go too far..." He was so scared of hurting Mekeke; what would he do if he ever–

His thoughts were halted like a dog by a cookie-treat, his breath inhaling sharply. Mekeke's hand had grasped his already-hard member, sending a jolt of surprise and maddening pleasure through Kagege's stomach. "Aah," he moaned softly when Mekeke squeezed it lightly, still breathing hard into his scarf.

"No," he repeated, a little more sternly, though softly. "I don't... want to stop."

"A-alright," Kagege agreed easily, breathing harshly, his skin twitching insanely in a mad need.

"Want me to move?" Mekeke whispered in his ear and Kagege let out a long whine, realizing the puppeteer was teasing him. He could play dirty, too. He wrapped his hand carefully around Mekeke's member, making him gasp a bit. The puppeteer bit his hat-flap, making him wince a bit and exhale slowly, the pain giving him a strange pleasure.

[Note; Kagege's hat-flaps in this fanfic are his ears. ...cause they make him look cute and puppy-ish that way. No arguing with the writer!!]

Mekeke shut his eyes, willing himself not to break down, and gave Kagege a few hard strokes, making the shadow-user moan shakily, feeling abused. _Damn it Mekeke,_ he thought, his heart racing. All thoughts of the others had left him; Yukiki, Gyororo, Dokuku... Surprisingly, thoughts of Putata and Shurara had also left him.

It was just him and Mekeke now...

And, of course, this game.

He slipped Mekeke's member free and bit his bottom lip as Mekeke squeezed him, though this time it was an automatic motion, not a tease; he moaned shakily as Kagege manhandled him carefully, being extra cautious not to give him any sort of prompt... not yet.

"K-Kagege," Mekeke panted, his skin twitching all over, his grip on Kagege's shoulder and member wavering. "Kagege, I..."

"What?" Kagege murmured, grinning faintly, anticipating a short, easy victory. His hopes were dashes as Mekeke squeezed him again and he gasped when the other pumped him, making him exhale shakily, eyes (eye) wide.

"Gotcha," Mekeke murmured, and Kagege let out a wavering moan of dismay and pleasure.

"Busted," he muttered, but grinned a bit and gave Mekeke a single, hard pump. The puppeteer moaned, startled, and arched his hips towards Kagege's hand, biting his lip hard. "Gotch_a_..."

"K-Kagege..."

He couldn't tell if the puppeteer was in despair and wanting him to stop, pulling his face away from the nape of Mekeke's neck and watching him. His face was flushed and hot, a little bit of perspiration beading on his neck and below his mask, his breath coming in little pants, lips parted a bit, tongue out a bit, the ears of his hat flopped down from the heat, giving him an adorable puppy-dog look. The golden eye opened a bit and turned to gaze at Kagege, the throat swallowing thickly before he could manage to continue.

"D... Don't..." Kagege felt a jolt and loosened his grip, wondering when he'd gone too far. A flash of near-panic ran across Mekeke's features. "N-No... I meant... d-don't... stop..."

Kagege watched him for a minute before the puppeteer smiled a bit, weakly, and his hand drifted away from Kagege's member. Finding himself suddenly able to exhale from the freedom and relief, Kagege let his grip tighten once more, rubbing his thumb gently against the top of the arousal, dragging a soft moan from Mekeke's throat.

"Mekeke," Kagege murmured, touching his cheek and leaning towards him, kissing him softly. He could feel Mekeke's weak return, his arms gripping Kagege's scarf tightly once more, pulling him just a bit closer, arching his hips a bit and panting into Kagege's mouth.

"W... we should stop," Kagege breathed, feeling himself craving Mekeke's body more and more, unsure of how much longer he could hold himself back. "Mekeke..."

"No," Mekeke gasped, face still badly flushed, looking up at Kagege with a dazed, lustful stare. "P-please... Don't s-stop... Kagege..."

"You'll... hate me," Kagege murmured, touching Mekeke's cheek, forcing himself not to kiss the other again. "I... I don't want that.... you're too... disoriented right now. Mekeke, you... you're thinking with your hormones... I-I can't take advantage of you..."

"Kagege," Mekeke whimpered, his grip on the scarf tightening, though his fists were shaking. "Please, no..."

"I... I can't," he said, shutting his eyes and pulling away regretfully. Mekeke's grip tightened, his eye wide, little hot tears in his eyes, breathing hard. He pulled Kagege around, making him face the puppeteer, though the shadow-users eye was averted.

"Kagege," Mekeke said softly, almost pleading. "Please... don't leave..."

"I can't take advantage of you," Kagege said again, more forcefully, though it hurt to say the words.

"You won't," Mekeke begged, leaning against Kagege and gripping his scarf tightly. "Please, Kagege, I... I w-want... this." He had to be more adamant, he knew; Kagege still looked unconvinced; uncertain. "Please... I've never been... more certain..."

"Mekeke," Kagege said, looking at him with a begging look now. "Please... I-I can't deny you... but please... don't make me do this... If you're wrong... not sure...." Mekeke cut him off with a swift kiss, pressing their lips together softly.

"I won't blame you," Mekeke whispered against his lips, and that somehow locked it. Kagege hesitated one last second, and knew in that second that he should turn away and leave Mekeke there to sort out his feelings from his hormones...

But he didn't. Instead, he leaned forward and shut his eye, returning the kiss smoothly before gripping Mekeke's member tightly, making the puppeteer moan softly into his lips.

"How far?" Kagege repeated softly, his own member raging from dejection. He wanted Mekeke so badly now... his body was like a drug now, it was making Kagege... high, almost.

"Go," Mekeke breathed, leaning back against the wall and pulling Kagege closer, their lips brushing again. "Please... all... all the way," he whispered, and Kagege jumped a bit, more than startled.

"No," Kagege murmured, his grip on Mekeke's waist tightening. "I... I can't, Mekeke, it's too fast, I... you–"

"Don't worry about me, Kagege," Mekeke insisted, and turned his golden eye up to Kagege once more. "Please...?"

Kagege shut his eye before leaning forward, kissing Mekeke forcefully, roughly. He grabbed Mekeke's waist, pushing his smock up on his body and showing the hard arousal between his legs. Mekeke flushed brightly, panting raggedly as Kagege wrapped his arms around his waist once more, pushing Mekeke up the wall before stepping forward, pinning him there. Mekeke wrapped his legs around Kagege's waist tightly, his heart racing, the first twinge of uncertainty tainting his conscience. Kagege saw it.

"Mekeke, please... tell me to stop..."

"No," Mekeke replied forcefully, watching Kagege with the same pleading puppy-dog look. "Kagege... I want this. A-alright?..."

"You're not sure," Kagege said, looking worried. He leaned up and kissed Mekeke's lips again softly, touching his member gently. "Please Mekeke... let's wait..."

"You don't wait to take your mate," Mekeke snapped, though the words made him flush, also bringing another blush to Kagege's cheeks.

"No," Kagege whispered, pulling Mekeke's head down and kissing him deeply. "No... I won't..." Mekeke blushed, realizing he'd gone past the point of no return... and yet he didn't feel bad..

"Alright," Kagege whispered, leaning back from the wall. Mekeke slid down, confused, though Kagege's kiss reassured him. He felt blissful in that kiss, unable to help himself from leaning back into it. It was meant to reassure him, prove Kagege's love.

Love...

Kagege pulled Mekeke closer by his waist, leaning down and pressing their lips harder together. "I love you," Kagege said adamantly, and Mekeke couldn't do anything but believe him.

"I... I love you too," Mekeke whispered, kissing him back. "I trust you..."

"Thank you," Kagege murmured, "that's all I can ask..." He pulled Mekeke closer, reaching around to his behind and pulling him up. Mekeke gasped a bit but went with the motion, hooking his legs around Kagege's waist once more and leaning his head down to kiss him deeply. Kagege's motions hardly registered to him until the light dimmed a bit. He looked up, dazed, though smiled weakly when he saw that Kagege was flushed still.

"My... room." Kagege sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled Mekeke closer on his lap, kissing him once more, a deep, lustful kiss. He couldn't help himself, kissing Kagege back.

Kagege's fingers lingered lower and lower, finally tracing the length of Mekeke's member, making him bite his lip and blush, looking down and shutting his eye, butting his head softly against Kagege's shoulder.

"I love you," Kagege murmured, once more, unable to stop the words from escaping. Oh, he loved Mekeke so much... he couldn't say it enough. How long had he wished to tell Mekeke that? He loved him, more than life itself... He loved him so much...

"I l-love you too," Mekeke breathed, shivering at the soft touches Kagege was applying to his arousal. "Haah..."

"I won't hurt you," Kagege murmured, turning to shift Mekeke off his lap, leaning over him. Mekeke slid off his lap slowly, slipping back to lay on Kagege's bed on his back, looking up with a lustful, hazy golden eye.

"I know," Mekeke replied softly, reaching up and hugging Kagege around the neck, pulling the other down and burying his face into Kagege's scarf, inhaling slowly. Kagege's scent sent a shiver down his spine and he nuzzled the other, blushing. "I trust you..."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kagege mumbled against Mekeke's mask, shutting his eyes. He wrapped an arm around Mekeke's neck, breathing in his scent and sighing contentedly.

"I... I'm not afraid... Kagege..."

"I am," Kagege replied softly, pulling away a bit and kissing Mekeke softly. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't," Mekeke assured him, and, looking up at him, Kagege had this sudden feeling of power. Mekeke would trust him, even if he _did_ hurt the other. It made him sad to think that Mekeke thought he owed Kagege that.

At the same time... He felt the power in another way, knowing Mekeke would do anything for him. This evil side of him _wanted_ to hurt Mekeke, make him know that Kagege could own him, _did_ own him, after what Mekeke had said so easily.

He shoved the thoughts away, scared of them immensely, and leaned down, kissing Mekeke deeply.

"Tell me if I am," Kagege said, his heart beating unevenly. "Promise, Mekeke... if you lie, I... I'll never..."

"I will," Mekeke said, little tears in his eyes. "Kagege... you can trust me..."

"I know," Kagege murmured, leaning down and kissing him deeply. Mekeke hesitated then reached up, touching Kagege's scarf. Kagege leaned down, shutting his fang lightly around Mekeke's mask before tugging it up slowly, unmasking the puppeteer.

He sat up, pulling the mask out of his mouth and staring down at Mekeke's flushed, hot face, his eyes half-shut and averted, as though ashamed. Kagege blushed even more, staring down at Mekeke's undeniably adorable features. His soft teal skin slick with perspiration, his face hot and flushed with a crimson blush.

"You're adorable," Kagege murmured, touching Mekeke's cheek and making him look up, eyes half-shut. He smiled faintly and leaned down, kissing Mekeke softly. "The smock."

Mekeke nodded faintly, blushing more when he realized Kagege was undressing him. He bit his lip, his chest tightening a bit as Kagege inched down his body to the bottom of his smock, pulling the hem up slowly and once again revealing his member, still hard and itching. Mekeke flushed as Kagege pulled the smock higher, finally revealing his stomach, chest and neck, leaning down and kissing Mekeke's lips softly before pulling the smock over his head. Mekeke lifted his arms to make it easier, letting the article of clothing leave his body for the first time in the presence of one of his teammates, other than going to sleep.

Kagege dropped the smock next to the bed, sitting up on Mekeke's waist and tracing his fingers along Mekeke's body, making the puppeteer bite his lip a bit, excessively ticklish.

"You're perfect," Kagege murmured, and Mekeke blushed, looking away faintly. "You're... amazing, Mekeke."

"Th... thank you," Mekeke murmured, though he'd always thought himself ordinary; normal skin, normal colours, normal face, eyes, mouth, markings... He'd changed it up to stand out more, buying the smock as his signature clothing, the mask coming with it and becoming part of his regular attire.

"My pleasure," Kagege assured him softly, leaning over him and kissing him softly. _Foreplay,_ he thought, shocked and amused. _I'm having... foreplay... with Mekeke... with true intent to... to...._ He blushed, though was suddenly, uncontrollably, needy. His crotch itched and he bit Mekeke's lip lightly, trembling a bit. Oh Keron, he needed this...

He forced himself to pull away from Mekeke, tugging the drawer of a bed-side table open and shuffling around, blushing brightly before slipping the small bottle of Vaseline out. Mekeke blushed, looking a little speechless as Kagege averted his gaze. Mekeke smirked a bit.

"Planning ahead, are we Kagege?" he teased softly, and Kagege smiled shakily, kissing him faintly. He didn't find it necessary to tell Mekeke that he'd used it before to imagine Mekeke touching it instead of himself, lonely bastard that he was.

_Had been,_ he corrected, and felt a hot flash of joy.

"Mekeke, you're s–"

"Kagege," Mekeke cut him off and sat up, still blushing, though smiling faintly. "You've unmasked me. You've undressed me. You've gotten the lube out... please, I know I'm ready... are you?"

"Yes!" Kagege said, sounding startled. Did Mekeke think he didn't want this? "I... I'm just... I'm scared of taking control of you..."

"I'm a puppeteer," Mekeke also pointed out, "I'd know if I were being taken control of." They both laughed, and Kagege finally realized he could do this with Mekeke; he loved Mekeke... and Mekeke loved him. The thought was such a happy one, he couldn't help himself. He kissed Mekeke again, touching his shoulder and laying him back against the bed.

"Alright," he said softly, his lust rising again. "I'll stop asking..."

"Good," Mekeke muttered, and smiled faintly. Kagege sat up, hesitating before shifting more confidently onto Mekeke's waist, smiling vaguely down at the puppeteer and getting a shy, mildly nervous one in return.

Mekeke's heart was fluttering violently in his chest, his face a bright scarlet now. Kagege opened the bottle and he bit his lip, watching Kagege squeeze the bottle until some of the gel came out. He gripped the bed sheets below him tightly, lifting his head a bit to watch as Kagege leaned down, kneeling between his legs and smiling teasingly at Mekeke. _He figured out to stop being so uptight, _Mekeke thought, blushing and smiling faintly in return. Kagege's fingers hesitated, though when they finally touched the entrance at the base of where Mekeke's tail had once been, he inhaled sharply, shivering; the gel was cold.

"Cold?" Kagege murmured, and Mekeke nodded a bit, smiling faintly. Kagege's fingers rubbed the gel around his entrance, and he finally leaned his head back, biting his bottom lip a little.

Kagege was hesitant to do so, but knew that if he couldn't do this, he wouldn't be able to do the actual... well, he would end up chickening out.

He slipped a gel-covered finger into Mekeke's haft gently and got a sharp gasp from above and he smiled faintly, knowing that Mekeke was probably enjoying it, just form the sound he made.

"K-Kagege," Mekeke breathed shakily, biting his lip hard and shutting his eyes tightly, trembling a bit at the intrusion and the foreign feeling.

"Shh," Kagege mumbled, leaning down and nuzzling Mekeke's stomach softly, making him giggle sharply and clap his hands over his mouth, shutting his eyes tightly, little tears of laughter in them. Kagege smiled faintly and licked the white on Mekeke's stomach, making him gasp softly and blush a bit, turning his head away.

"Ah... K-Kagege..."

"I know," he murmured, leaning down a bit and slipping his finger in a little deeper, making Mekeke exhale slowly. He smiled faintly and leaned his head back against the pillow, shivering a bit as Kagege moved his finger around inside of him a bit, biting a trembling bottom lip. "I'm... going to put another one in," Kagege said softly and Mekeke nodded a bit, bracing himself faintly, shutting his eyes a bit tighter.

The pain he expected never came, though he felt a slick finger slip inside of him, making him gasp faintly. He felt Kagege's hesitation and bit back a soft moan, biting the length of his index finger and shutting his eyes tightly.

Kagege leaned up a bit, pressing his lips very softly against the white on Mekeke's stomach, hearing his soft gasp. He wriggled his fingers around slightly, making Mekeke bite his finger. He shut his eyes, leaning back a bit and biting his lip faintly, hesitating before pushing a third finger in slowly. Mekeke's gasp was louder this time, his back arching as his hands flew down to the bed, grabbing the blankets tightly and moaning softly. Kagege opened his mouth to apologize for not warning him before biting it back. Mekeke didn't need a step-by-step explanation of what was going on. He could tell Kagege if he didn't like something if he wanted.

"Oh... Kagege," Mekeke moaned, pushing his head back against the plush pillows, eyes shut tightly, his face flaring several dozen shades of red. He felt feverish and somewhat dazed, almost intoxicated, from the new erotic pleasure rolling slowly through his body.

"Mekeke," Kagege murmured, turning his hand faintly and hooking his fingers a bit, getting a low moan from Mekeke's throat, an embarrassing sound but one that wouldn't stay down. "Ah... Mekeke..."

"Kagege," Mekeke breathed, unable to think of anything else to say. He'd never understood why lovers murmured their beloved's names over and over, but now he found himself doing it. He'd never thought he'd find himself in this situation, always seeing himself as a strong, balance-minded Keronjin. He had never thought he might become dominated... by a male, no less.

By... Kagege.

"_Ah!_" He arched his back again as Kagege slipped his fourth finger in, making him moan louder than before, swallowing thickly. It felt so...

Kagege wiggled his fingers a bit, blushing madly at Mekeke's position, seeing plainly his member, just a few inches from his face. He leaned over slowly, hesitating before brushing his lips against its tip, getting a sharp, surprised gasp from Mekeke's parted lips,

"K-Kagege!"

"Shh," Kagege whispered, breathing softly on his member and making Mekeke bite his lip faintly, looking down his body at Kagege now, blushing badly. "It's alright..." He watched Mekeke for a moment before leaning over again and dragging his tongue gently up the length of Mekeke's shaft, making the other moan softly and fight back the urge to arch his hips towards Kagege's tantalizing mouth.

"Oh... Haah..." Mekeke shut his eyes and leaned his head back as Kagege started pushing his fingers a bit deeper, kissing the top of his member gently and licking it all over, slowly, being careful and... almost _teasing_.

Kagege swallowed thickly, licking Mekeke's member up and down, shutting his eyes and caressing it softly before leaning back, slipping his fingers a bit deeper before taking the bottle of Vaseline once more, pulling his fingers out a bit and squeezing some more of the lube onto them, slipping them back in easily and getting a low squeak from Mekeke.

"Kagege," Mekeke whispered harshly and he looked up, biting his lip, his face a bright red. "Please, I... n-now..."

Kagege flushed, hesitating before slipping his fingers free, rubbing another amount of Vaseline over his entrance before a soft moan called him back up to his love. He pressed his lips gently against Mekeke's trembling ones, squeezing a good amount of lube onto his hand before rubbing it around his member, biting his lip and blushing from the gorged, hard arousal he was currently unable to hide from Mekeke's suddenly frightened, wide eyes.

"K-Kagege," he murmured, his voice shaking slightly as Kagege shifted his weight, his arousal vanishing between Mekeke's legs, ready to push inside of him with a simple twitch of Kagege's hips. Mekeke looked up at the one about to steal his virginity, his face a deep crimson, small tears of uncertainty in his eyes. _It's... bigger than it was before_, Mekeke thought to himself, not daring to speak it aloud. How would that... fit... inside of him?

The thoughts were humiliating, but he couldn't help them from racing through his mind. _Is this okay?... Oh Keron, I... I'm not sure..._

"Mekeke!"

He blinked, his eyes focusing as he stared up at a very worried-looking Kagege. He stared at him for a minute before reaching up suddenly and touching his cheek, finding it wet with a tear that had slipped through.

"Mekeke, what's wrong?" Kagege asked, leaning down and nuzzling his wet cheek softly, looking fretful. "Please... I told you not to stay quiet with me, I... I want to hear your thoughts..."

"I... It was... How w-will it... Kagege, I... I'm scared," he whispered, and a flash of fear jumped across Kagege's features. He leaned down, pressing his lips softly against Mekekes'.

"Oh... Keron, Mekeke... please, you should have... said something sooner..." He shut his eye tightly, shaking his head and pulling away from Mekeke, ready to lay next to him and hug him, reassure him, tell him to take his time, not to–

"N-no," Mekeke whispered, catching Kagege's scarf and pulling him closer instead of farther, surprising the shadow user almost out of his skin. They both gasped sharply as Kagege's arousal bumped against Mekeke's entrance, making a flash of panic race across the puppeteer's face before Kagege threw his arms out, grabbing the sheets on either side of Mekeke's head and stopping himself before anything else could happen. Mekeke exhaled shakily, looking a little surprised. "Kagege, I.. I do... want this... I'm just... I'm afraid... I always will be..."

"You don't have to do this for me," Kagege murmured, kissing Mekeke softly.

"I'm not," Mekeke mumbled, though didn't retaliate to the kiss. "I'm just... pl-please... be...... slow."

"I will," Kagege breathed, kissing Mekeke a little deeper. "I promise... I won't hurt you..."

There was a long silence filled in only with the longest of their kisses, both of their hearts racing and their lungs screaming before they parted their lips, breathing sharply before resuming the kiss. Kagege slipped his hand down, brushing it against Mekeke's body before circling it around his member, blushing faintly.

"Ready?" Kagege breathed against Mekeke's lips, ready to stop the entire process if Mekeke showed any signs of not. He was disappointed; Mekeke's breath didn't skip, he didn't twitch, jump, look panicked... simply breathed, "yes," and wrapped his arms around Kagege's neck and pulled his face down, kissing him deeply. _He's trying to distract himself,_ Kagege thought and felt a small pang at the thought, though he knew what he had to do. He wouldn't disappoint Mekeke.

He guided his member slowly to Mekeke's entrance, pressing the tip against the opening and hesitating. Mekeke's eyes shut a little tighter, and the kiss deepened faintly, but he did nothing else. _Alright..._

He leaned over Mekeke, arching his back a bit before pushing his hips forward, not giving him a chance to reconsider.

His member parted Mekeke's opening as quickly as a knife to hot butter, and he was worried he'd used too much pressure. He stopped, only the head of his arousal inside of his partner's haft, before he remembered that the lube had probably helped. There was a small whimper and he looked down, finding Mekeke laying back against the bed, his hands gripping in weak half-fists near his chest, just a little off the torso, his eyes shut tightly, biting his lip, wiggling faintly underneath the shadow user.

"Are you okay?" Kagege whispered, looking down at the squirming Mekeke; he was still on his hands and knees with Mekeke below him, too high to reach down and kiss him now, not wanting to lay down on the other and crush him with his weight.

"I'm fine," Mekeke whispered, his voice thick. His face was a much deeper shade of crimson now, his eyes betraying no emotions, hiding behind tightly-shut eyelids.

Kagege paused, feeling the tight constriction of Mekeke's haft around his member compared to the free parts of his arousal, before pushing forward a bit, leaning his whole body with the motion and forcing his arousal in slowly, managing to get almost 1/4 in before Mekeke squeaked suddenly, covering his mouth tightly and shutting his eyes tightly, his entire form trembling a bit. Kagege stopped, staring down at Mekeke fretfully. The puppeteer's body was pulling in on itself a bit, his legs bending towards his chest like he might go into the fetal position, his arms near his mouth in an attempt to stop the embarrassing sounds. "Mekeke..."

"I'm fine," Mekeke managed to say aloud, his voice wavering. It wasn't that it hurt; it was just so... so weird. Having something inside of him... and it felt so deep, already; he didn't want to see how much more there was. He pulled his legs up a bit more, wanting to make it easier for Kagege "Really," he said softly, opening his eyes a bit and smiling shakily at Kagege. Kagege smiled weakly in return before sitting up a bit, lifting his hands from the sheets and setting them lightly on Mekeke's knees, biting his bottom lip a bit before pushing his legs up a bit, leaving them bent near his chest before looking down, blushing brightly at the sight.

Almost halfway into Mekeke, the lube was giving both of them a shiny, glistening appearance. Kagege could feel Mekeke constricting and loosening around his member, making him bite his lip harder, feeling the horrible, amazing pleasure washing through him. He didn't move any faster than normal, wanting more to not hurt Mekeke than to make himself happy. He leaned forward a bit, over Mekeke's bent legs, and pushed his member in a bit more, inch by slow inch, watching Mekeke's eyes shut tightly once more, his fists held tightly near his mouth, small little squeaks and gasps jumping out of his throat occasionally.

"S-stop," Mekeke gasped finally at one point, little tears in the corners of his eyes. "K-Kagege, st-stop." He did, biting his lip again and tasting a little blood on it.

"I'm sorry," Kagege murmured, slipping his hands off Mekeke's legs and letting the other extend them on either side of Kagege's waist, letting the shadow user lean down and frame Mekeke's face with his hands, kissing him gently. "Does it hurt…?"

"Only… j-just now," Mekeke whispered, looking a little dazed. "I-it's just… d-deep." He blushed and Kagege smiled lightly, kissing him softly.

"I know," Kagege breathed, kissing Mekeke's nonexistent nose. "Do you want me to stop…?"

"No," Mekeke said after a moment, exhaling slowly. "No, I… it still feels… it's not bad," he said, biting his lip. "I-it just… it didn't hurt for so… long… it just su-surprised me."

"Are you sure?" Kagege mumbled, nuzzling his cheek. "We can wait… don't be afraid to ask for that, Mekeke."

"I'm not," Mekeke said, and blushed again. "I… I _want_ to continue… Kagege… it… it feels kind of... nice…"

Kagege blushed with Mekeke, smiling faintly before leaning down, kissing him lightly and, slowly, pushing himself in a little more. There wasn't much left, but he could feel Mekeke's body putting up more resistance. Just a little more…

"_Ah!_"

He stopped, inhaling sharply and staring down at Mekeke's hot, red face. The puppeteer had his eyes shut tightly, his hands shut tightly around the sheets below him, having flown there when Kagege had pushed against something inside of him. A flare of intense pleasure had raced through him, just from a skimming touch, and he'd gasped sharply at the abrupt explosion behind his eyes.

"Mekeke?" Kagege murmured urgently, touching his cheek desperately, looking worried. "Mekeke, I… I'm sorry, I sh-shouldn't have… this is…"

"Again," Mekeke gasped, and Kagege stared down at him uncertainly. Mekeke looked up at him, looking insanely lustful, his breath hot on Kagege's neck. "Pl-please… d-do that… again… K-Kagege…"

"Do… what?"

"H-hit it… t-touch that spot… a-again…." Kagege stared at him for a moment before biting his lip and pulling out a bit. He felt carefully before a point of friction made Mekeke gasp sharply, arching his hips towards Kagege lustfully, moaning in pleasure. Kagege gasped when Mekeke arched himself, sending a sharp blow of pleasure through the shadow user's body. He moaned shakily, his own mixing with Mekeke's in the small, conveniently sound proof room.

"Ah… M-Mekeke," he moaned, leaning down and pushing back into the other slowly, a little faster than before, feeling the same jump of friction, getting a sharp moan from Mekeke's lips, feeling another slipping up his throat.

"K-Kagege, ah," he moaned, grabbing the sheets tighter. "Y-yes… haah…"

"M-Mekeke…" Kagege bit his lip and sat up a bit, pulling his legs up under him and gripping Mekeke's waist hesitantly, pulling out a bit before thrusting into the other properly this time, un-tentatively.

Mekeke cried out sharply in new pain and amazing pleasure, his body hesitating before he arched his back towards Kagege desperately, moaning loudly. Kagege got a sharp jolt from it, moaning pleasurably before pulling Mekeke's waist down towards him, managing to slip deeper than before into the other. Mekeke's responding cry was sharp and shocked, his grip on the sheets tightening before he gave another weak yelp of pain and pleasure, the sound shaking in his throat.

"Good," Mekeke moaned, his fists shaking on the sheets. "O-oh…. Y-yes…"

"M-Mekeke," Kagege moaned softly, leaning down and kissing the other, laying down on him as lightly as possible before setting his hands on either side of Mekeke's head. "B… brace yourself," he whispered lovingly, leaning down and kissing Mekeke deeply. He pulled himself out of Mekeke's body almost regretfully before pausing, almost fully out of the other, before thrusting back in, burying his entire member into the others haft.

Mekeke nearly screamed, managing to choke it down and replace it with a sharp cry of shock and pain, waiting desperately for the pleasure. He wasn't disappointed, feeling Kagege's member pressing against the one area, making him moan madly, squirming frantically under Kagege.

"Again," Mekeke whispered huskily, looking up at Kagege with demanding, half-lidded eyes. He wasn't hesitant to comply any longer, slipping out slowly before thrusting himself back in forcefully, getting a sharp yelp from Mekeke before a low, menacing, growling purr escaped his throat, shoving his head back against the pillow and arching himself up towards Kagege.

"Again," Mekeke moaned, and Kagege repeated the motion while Mekeke repeated the vocals, yelping and then moaning, the pain mixing with the pleasure making him want it so much more. His hand found its way to his member, gripping it tighter just as Kagege thrust again into him, making him yelp in surprise at the combined pleasure.

"Oh K-Keron!" Mekeke cried, arching himself towards Kagege, pumping himself once, twice, moaning loudly while Kagege slipped out of him and thrust back in at the same time that Mekeke pumped himself a third time, making him cry out sharply in pleasure and pain.

"More," Mekeke moaned, pumping himself quickly, his face flushed badly. "K-Kagege… m-more!"

"Yes," Kagege whispered huskily, leaning down and biting Mekeke's neck here and there, nipping it and leaving little marks all over, getting soft little whimpers of pleasure from Mekeke. "Y-yes… more…" He slipped out and thrust again, their bodies meeting past Kagege's member, driving himself deeper and getting a sharp howl from Mekeke as he hit the end of Mekeke's haft, pushing against it a bit and forcing it to make a little more room for Kagege's longer member. Kagege moaned while Mekeke squirmed desperately under him, pumping himself faster, while Kagege thrust into him again, making a yelp jump out of his throat before he quickened the pace on his own member, the pleasure racing through his body from Kagege's member making the need almost unbearable.

"Yes," Mekeke moaned loudly, arching his back, his voice shaky and hoarse. "Y-_yes!_"

Kagege's rhythm got a sharp cry of pleasure from Mekeke with each thrust, moaning loudly with each contact with Mekeke's prostate, getting an even sharper yelp when he hit that sweet spot that drove Mekeke insane. He leaned down and buried his face into the nape of Mekeke's neck, thrusting harder, getting loud, growling moans from Mekeke's throat. He moaned shakily, grabbing the sheets on either side of Mekeke's head.

"I-I need to," Kagege gasped sharply, his own need driving him mad. "M-Mekeke, I- I h-have t-to…"

"Yes," Mekeke moaned, pumping himself harder, feeling near the end of the insane pleasure. "Keron, y-yes, Kagege!"

"Mekeke," Kagege moaned before he set himself again, kneeling with his member buried deeply inside of Mekeke, pulling the teal legs up and resting them on his shoulders, leaning over and thrusting deeper than before, their bodies meeting again with a harsh, sharp cry from Mekeke. He squeaked in pleasure when Kagege thrust out, pushing himself back in quickly, wanting so much more before it was over.

"Yes," Mekeke gasped sharply, nearly there. "Yes, ah!"

"Mekeke!" Kagege moaned, picking up the speed, thrusting in and out of him faster, managing to push deeper and harder, getting pained cries from Mekeke's lips, no longer able to stop and ask if he was okay. He felt himself tip over, growling sharply and moaning loudly, driving it in and out of his partner before he finally felt himself come inside of him, moaning loudly as he thrust back in and out, releasing deep inside of Mekeke.

Mekeke cried out sharply, a long, pleasured shout that hurt his throat, feeling Kagege slamming it home deep inside of him, releasing his seed right inside of Mekeke's haft. The foreign pleasure made him whimper loudly, arching his back and pushing himself down to meet each thrust, yelping when Kagege pounded his prostate mercilessly, moaning in intense pleasure before finally releasing, his hand moving swiftly up and down and length of his member, coming in his hand and splattering on his stomach.

Kagege pounded against Mekeke, riding the orgasm without hesitation, moaning loudly and leaning over the other, gripping the sheets on either side of his head and thrusting in and out as fast as he could get his hips to move, hearing Mekeke's sharp, panting breath in his ear and the tight, vice-like constriction around his member as Mekeke came as well.

Mekeke's crying out brought Kagege back to reality beyond climax, feeling the puppeteer's claws on his back between his shoulder blades, pulling him closer. He could feel himself inside of Mekeke, deep inside, surrounded by warm, wet liquid that he had put there minutes before.

"Haah… K-Kagege," Mekeke whimpered softly, little tears in his eyes. He'd never felt anything close to that, and having Kagege still inside of him was starting to hurt; he felt himself stretching to accommodate for the foreign intruder, and it was scaring him a bit that he stay like that if Kagege stayed in too long.

"M-Mekeke," Kagege breathed, but pulled his head from Mekeke's neck, leaning down and kissing him deeply, feeling the puppeteer's exhaustion as he slipped out slowly, getting a squeak from Mekeke's lips before a sigh escape into his partner's mouth.

"I… I love you, Mekeke," Kagege murmured, and he leaned down, nuzzling the other softly.

"I… l-love you, too," Mekeke breathed, his entire form trembling weakly from the exertion. It had felt so good… he'd never wanted it to stop, but now what he really wanted was a bath. He could feel the remnants of what Kagege had left behind slipping out of his haft, dripping down his leg and tickling him a bit before landing on Kagege's bed.

Kagege slipped off Mekeke, laying next to him and curling around the other, wrapping an arm around his waist and nuzzling between his bare, warm shoulder blades, making the puppeteer squeak in surprise.

"Shh," Kagege mumbled, and Mekeke did so, sighing slowly after a moment and curling into a ball, fitting snugly into the curve of Kagege's body and drifting off slowly.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it...?

...yeah. Lots of foreplay.

I went overboard with the foreplay.

:X


End file.
